The Dolphin of the Ocean/Transcript
Here is the transcript of The Dolphin of the Ocean. Logos Films Ocean *Kathy: (Goes in a labor) It's time. (panting) *Nigel: (Waiting for Kathy's baby to be born) *Nigel swam to His wife *Nigel: Am I Too Late? *Kathy: (Shows her baby behind her) *Nigel: Aw. He's got your eyes. *Kathy: And He got your mouth. *Kathy holds her baby *Kathy: We should call you, Danny. *Nigel: Perfect name *Kathy: (Giggles) He thinks so, Too. *Danny: (Squeaks) *Kathy: My little Danny *Kathy carries her newborn son to celebrate the birth *Dolphins: (Chatters) *Nigel: (Grabs Danny and raised him in the sky) *Dolphins: (Cherring) Ocean - Night *(Here I Am by Sound of Contact begins to play; Kathy and Danny follow each other) Ocean *Kathy: (Snoring) *Danny: (Blows a bubble at her) *Kathy: (Yells) *Danny: Did I Scare You, Mom. *Kathy: You Sure Did. *Danny: Mom. Wanna see a kingdom. *Kathy: This is my kingdom *Danny: Everything the light touches. What's that. *Kathy: Turtles eat jellyfish. We're all connected in the ocean. *Danny: So I'm going to be a king like Dad. *Kathy: You will be someday. *Danny: (Swims out) *Kathy: Don't go too far. Pacific Ocean *Seals barking *Samuel: Hi, guys. *Danny: Come on, I'll show you when I get there. *Samuel: Mom, Can I come with them. *Samuel's mother: It's all right with me. *Samuel: Yeah. * *Chloe: I think we lost 'em. *Danny: We're the Geniuses. *Chloe: It was My Idea *Danny: Oh, Yeah *(Danny and Chloe started to tackle each other) *Danny: Whoa *Samuel: Hey. Get off. (Sees an abandoned ship) Abandoned Ship *Danny: This is it, Guys. We Made it. *Chloe: Looks Creepy. *Samuel: I Wonder There's a Stranger in There. *Danny: C'mon Guys. Let's Check it out. *Sharks: (Laughing evilly) *Bonzo: Well, Well. What we Have Here? *Gego: A Trail of Trespassers. *Danny: Chloe, You told me to Stay Away from them. *Chloe: You don't have time for dinn-- *Anchor: I Know You. You're the Little Dolphin's friend. *Chloe: He's with Us. *Anchor: That'll Make you a dolphin. *Danny: My mom said to me along. You're mangy stupid sharks. *Gego: Who are You calling stupid sharks *Samuel: Let's Just Get Out of here. *Bonzo: We'll stick around you as dinner *Gego: When's the last time when I had dolphin *Danny: Hey. *Bonzo: Wait, I'm having a dolphin *Gego: Did not. I'll give a Seal *Bonzo: You don't give me the seal *Gego: Okay, Okay. We'll Split the seal. *Bonzo: When I Get the flipper *Gego: And I Get with the nose *Sharks: (Laughing) *Anchor: Bonzo, Bonzo. *Bonzo: What? *Gego: You let this dinner go? *Anchor: There it goes *Bonzo: Get them *Bonzo, Gego and Anchor chases them *Danny, Chloe and Samuel: (panting) *Chloe: I think we lost them. *Danny: Where's Sam. *Bonzo: Seal all the way to a skeleton. *Samuel: No. *Danny: Why don't You pick on someone your own size. *Anchor: Like You. *Samuel: (Screaming) *Bonzo, Gego and Anchor: Boo. *They swam and climb on a rock, but fall on the floor *Samuel: (Tries to swam from them, but his tail is stuck on the wood) Dan. *Danny: (Gasps; He swam to rescue Samuel by slapping Bonzo) *Bonzo: (Growling) *Danny, Chloe and Samuel swam out of Abandoned ship *Bonzo: Ooh, Look Boys. A King fit for a meal. *Bonzo, Gego and Anchor: (Laughing) *Kathy: (Slaps them with her Tail) *Bonzo, Gego, and Anchor: Please. Help me. Uncle, Uncle. *Kathy: Silence. *Anchor: We're terribly sorry. *Kathy: If you ever come near my son again. *Bonzo: Son? Son? This is your son. Did you know that. *Gego: Me? Oh, no. *Bonzo and Gego: Anchor. *Anchor: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. *Kathy: (Growling) *Gego: (Chuckles nervously) Bye. *Bonzo: Swim away. Swim away. *Kathy: Oh, Darling. Are you all right? *Danny: I'm fine, Mom. *Kathy: Come on. Let's go home Ocean - Night *Kathy and Danny swam *Danny: (Panting) *Kathy: What do you think you were doing? You could've been killed. You put your friends in danger *Danny: I was trying to be brave like Dad *Kathy: Darling. It doesn't mean You look for trouble *Danny: You're not scared of Anything. I'll be a king like Dad *Kathy: I know you will. (Laughing) *Kathy and Danny lay on the ground *Kathy: Let me tell you that My mother and I talk about. See the moon. It brights on the ocean. Abandoned ship - Night *Gego: Aw, Man. That lousy queen. I won't be able to sit here for a way *Anchor: (Snickering) *Gego: It's not funny, Anchor. *Anchor: (Burst out to Laugh) *Gego: Hey, Shut up. *Anchor: I can't help it. (Laughs) *Gego: (Growling; then fights Anchor) *Bonzo: Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey. Break it up. *Gego: He started it. *Bonzo: Look at you guys. No wonder we're dangling about this food *Anchor: If it weren't for you, They wouldn't run away from us. *Gego: (Crosses his arms) I hate dolphins. *Bonzo: (Grabs Gego) You believe this, They're Ugly. *Jaws: Only sharks can rule. *Anchor: Oh, It was you. Queen of Dolphin, She saved him from Us. (Laughing) *Bonzo: Jaws. *Jaws: Idiots. I'm surrounded by Idiots. *Anchor: Hey. Did you get us something? *Jaws: I don't think you can have this. *Bonzo: What do you know? A lot of sharks can eat anything. *Gego: What are we going to do? Kill his mother. *Jaws: Precisely. *Anchor: We're all being prepared. For what? *Jaws: For the death of the queen. *Anchor: Is she sick? *Jaws: No, You fool. We're going to kill her and her son too. *Gego: Who needs a king, Guys? *Bonzo, Gego and Anchor: No king, No king, No king... *Jaws: (Turns red in anger) YOU IDIOTS!!! There will be a king. *Gego: But boss. You said that... *Jaws: I'm gonna be king. And You'll never go hungry again. *Bonzo, Gego and Anchor: Yeah Ocean - Afternoon *Gego: I'm getting hungry *Bonzo: Stay. We'll wait for the signal. * *Guard: Your majesty. Your son is under attack *Kathy: What? (Swams to see a Barracuda) * *Kathy: Hold on, Sweetie. (Swam to rescue Danny from Barracuda but was struck by barracuda) *Kathy got her back bleed and sees Danny fell off the rock *Kathy carries Danny on her back *Kathy: Danny. Give Me Your flipper. *Danny: Hang on, Mom. *Kathy: (Tries to grab her son's flipper; but got attacked by a barracuda) *Kathy falls to her death *Danny: Mom. Ocean - Evening *Danny: Mom. Mom. Mom, Where are You. *Danny sees his mother lying dead *Danny: Mom. Come on, Get up. (Tries to Move his mother, but she couldn't move) Help, Somebody. (Weeping) Ocean *(Growing up by Sound of Contact plays while Danny and friends grow from childhoods to adulthoods) Ocean *Danny: (Looks for shells) I thought of everything. (Got tackled by Chloe) *Chloe: Glad to see you. *Danny and Chloe: (started to tackle each other) *Samuel: Okay, Okay. That's enough fun and games. Somebody loses their eyes. *Danny landed on Samuel *Chloe: Okay. You win. *Samuel: (Muffled) Get off. *Danny: Sorry. *Chloe: What kind of an animal are you? *Samuel: Maybe he thinks about a barracuda. *Chloe: A barracuda? Are you crazy? It looks nothing like him. *The barracuda roars as he charges at Danny and his friends. *Chloe: (Screaming) *Samuel: (Covers his eyes) *Barracuda: (Roaring) *Danny: (Shouting) *Danny whacks the barracuda with his tail *Barracuda: (Growling) *Danny and the Barracuda fight *Danny hits it with his tail *Barracuda: (Growling) *Danny and the Barracuda battle on then he whacked it with his tail. *Samuel and Chloe sees the barracuda dead. *Danny comes out of the seaweed. *Chloe and Samuel: You did it, Buddy. *Danny: (Takes a deep breath and makes a dolphin noise) *Samuel: (Hugs Danny) Danny. You saved us from the Barracuda. *Chloe: You're the bravest. *Samuel, Danny and Chloe: (Laughing) *Jaws swam outside the ocean *Chloe: What was that? *Samuel: It wasn't me. *Danny: I'll go check it out. Tell my father not to worry about me. Outside of Ocean *Danny comes out of water and finds Jaws *Jaws: (V.O.) I prepared to be a king. I can be a--- *Danny jumps from Jaws. *Danny: (Looks at Jaws' tail) *Debbie: (Stands on a rock, looks at the sky) *Seagull flies to a rock *Debbie: Hey, Guys. I know I want to meet the boy of my dreams *Seagulls look at Debbie *Debbie: Guys. Easy. *Seagulls attack her *Debbie: (Screaming) *Danny swam to rescue her *Danny: (Fights off a bunch of Seagulls) *Seagulls flew away *Danny: You okay, Your highness. *Debbie: Yeah, I'm fine. *Danny: Is that a crown on your head? *Debbie: That? It was my mother's crown. I borrowed it After she died. * Underwater *Chloe: Danny. Where could her be? We've gotta find him before the guards will. (Gasps) * * * * * * * * * * *Danny: Princess. These are my friends, Samuel and Chloe. *Samuel: Please to meet you, Princess. * *Samuel: See, Chloe. Danny was in love. *Chloe: Love? *Danny: Me and Debbie forever *Debbie: I'll be yours forever. *Hadley: (O.S.) Debbie. *Debbie: Coming, Daddy. (Swams to her father) I'll see ya later. *Danny: I love you. Kingdom of Ocean *Nigel: All right, citizens. The sharks are going to took my throne. *Danny: Father. * Ocean Ocean - Night *(Love and Heart by Sound of Contact ft. Beyonce plays when Danny and Debbie swam together) Ocean Ocean - Afternoon Ocean - Evening *Danny: Here it is, Princess. This is my kingdom. Ocean - Night *Danny: It's all my fault. *Danny slept on the sand *Kathy: (Voicing in heaven) Danny. *Danny: Mother. *Kathy: The ocean is where fishes are, you are true king *Danny: But how can I be here? *Kathy: I'll aways be here with you. (Fades away) Forever. Ocean *Debbie: You can see our home. *Danny: I thought the sharks destroyed it. *Debbie: Nonesense. *Danny swims to sharks *Debbie: (being grabbed) Danny. *Danny: Debbie. *Anchor: (Laughs) Got you princess. *Danny: Let her go. *Danny uses his tail to slap the sharks *Danny: (Grunting) *Jaws: Gotcha. *Bonzo: Look, boss. We got the princess. *Jaws: You're coming with me, Princess. *Debbie: Why'd you kidnapped me, Who do you think you are? *Jaws: (sees Danny) Oh, Yes. I see to remember. *Danny: You. *Jaws: Here's our little secret. I killed your mother. *Danny: (outraged) You. You monster. *Jaws: Don't pull on me. Outside of Ocean *Samuel: That sounded like Danny. He sounded like he was in trouble. *Chloe: Are you sure about this? *Samuel: (Grabs Chloe) Chloe, I'm telling you. The Sharks are going to kill him. *Chloe: We must stop him. *Samuel: (Barking) Ocean*Samuel and Chloe swam to battle sharks *Sharks: Hey. The Seal and the Whale. I'm so scared. *Chloe: Hey. Hands off my pal. (Slaps them) *Shark #1: Whoa, Whoa. (land on a rock) *Samuel: (Barking) *Shark #2: (Screaming as he land on the sand) *Samuel: (Growling, then bites the third) *Shark #3: OW. *Chloe: Heeya. (Slaps sharks) *Sharks: Run. Let's get out of here. Yikes. (Swim away) *Samuel: Oh, Yeah. Hoo hoo hoo. *Chloe: Danny. I thought I never see you again. *Samuel: We've got to rescue the princess. (Danny, Chloe and Samuel Swam to rescue Debbie) Ocean - Night *Jaws: I am the king of the ocean. *Sharks: (Cheering) *Jaws: Okay, Bonzo. Here's your stuff. *Bonzo: (Clears throat) And now we got princess Debbie. We're putting her in the lava. *Samuel: Charge. (Pushes Bonzo) *Bonzo: Ow. *Samuel: You attacked us in the abandoned ship. *Bonzo: Get him. *Gego and Anchor: YAAAAGH! *Samuel: (Barking) *Sharks swam away. *Chloe: (Slaps One of the Sharks) Hahaha. *Shark: (Chuckles evily; then got bitten by Samuel) Ouch. *Samuel: (Growling) *Shark: Run. *Debbie: (Muffled) Guys. Help me out. *Chloe: Hang on, Princess. I'll get you out of here. *Bonzo, Gego and Anchor: Let's get him. (gets hit by Danny) *Danny: Timber. (Grabs a rope to free Debbie) *Debbie: You rescued me. *Danny and Debbie kiss each other *Jaws: (Laughs evily) *Danny: Debbie. You go ahead. Me and the guys handle Jaws. *Danny swam to stop Jaws. *Jaws: You can't hide from me. *Samuel: You murderer (Grabs Jaws by his teeth) *Jaws: Hey. Get off me. *Samuel, Danny and Chloe jump out of the water *Jaws: The wave will be of swim. *Danny: (Grabs a rock) *Jaws: You took away my ruler. I'll take your father's throne. *Jaws looks for Danny. *Samuel: (Jumps in front of him) *Jaws: Go ahead. Scare me. Like a shark. *Samuel: (Grabs a rock) I'm not a shark like you. *Jaws: (Gets hit in the nose) Oh, Aagh. *Samuel: (Huffs) *Jaws: (Roaring) *Samuel: (Screams) *Chloe grabs Samuel *Chloe: Hurry. *Danny: (Grabs Samuel by his flipper) *Danny: I got you, buddy. *Samuel: (Grunting) *Jaws: (Chops his teeth) *Danny: (Uses his tail to pushes the anchor) *Samuel: Hurry. *Danny: (Pushes the Anchor) *Jaws: (Grabs the Anchor which caused him to fall to his death) *Jaws: (Screaming) *Danny, Chloe, and Samuel: Ooh. Ocean - Dawning *Debbie: Thanks for rescuing me from the Sharks *Danny: I love you. *Debbiel: I love you. *Debbie and Danny: (kisses each other) *Samuel: Aw. *Chloe: (Sheds to tears) I've never been so happy Ocean *(Happy Family by Sound of Contact) *Danny and Debbie wed *Danny and Debbie had their daughter of their own. *(song fates) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcript Category:Script Category:Work In Progress Category:Credits